


connect the dots

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, Freckles, Love, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, Sapphic, Women Loving Women, bisexual stella gibson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: so there's this woman with freckles...
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Kudos: 17





	connect the dots

Freckles on your face, some find it childish.  
But when I look at your freckles, my love,  
I see endless fun in the sun, connect the dots,  
And oh so much more to love.

Freckles on your face, some find it worrisome.  
But when I look at your freckles, my darling,  
I see constellations waiting to be found, stories  
Waiting to be told, and spots to kiss.

Freckles on your face, some find it beautiful.  
When I look you at your freckles, my beloved,  
I see the future, OUR future, soaking up the  
Rays in our garden, dancing in the moonlight,  
And oh so much love.

When we lie in bed together, my beautiful girl,  
I will run my finger across each and every dot,  
Connecting and bridging together  
Every and all of the beautiful spots. 

Never hide those freckles, my dear,  
For these freckles, I hold close to my heart,  
Because they make you YOU!  
Everything you are, everything you will be,  
My love for you is eternal.

And of those freckles, my goddess, they  
Allow me to make new stories that draw us  
Closer together, fun times are made,  
Freckles on your face, some find the love  
Of their life...

**Author's Note:**

> to all those with freckles, I love you, and to those who read this, I thank you <3


End file.
